


Song of Steel

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [24]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliteration, Gen, Mandatory Minimum, Poetry, Smithcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sing the song of steel, O Maker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Steel

* * *

Sing the song of steel, O Maker,   
Sing Iron red and black and grey  
Delved and sorted, crushed and smelted,  
Iron wrought and cast and forged  
Sing of carbon, coke and charcoal,  
Brittle black that burns and binds.  
Sing bloomery and crucible,   
Bellows blast and fire floor  
Every means of Making metal  
Hard and bright from rocky ore.

* * *

* * *

Sing the song of forge and furnace,  
Anvil strike and hammer blow  
Sing the shape of face and facet,  
Edge and arc and tang and spine  
Sing of rivet, ring and roundel,  
Songs of hinge and strap and brace  
Armor songs and stern defenses  
Sing of axes broad and bright  
Dwarrow-made, no common metal  
Sing, o Smith, the Song of Steel

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Morgynleri for keeping me on track and helping me choose the pictures. I have no idea what is going on in that first one, except that it has to do with refining iron ore.


End file.
